


KOMODO

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), 006 Agent, 007 Agent, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Murasakibara, Alpha Takao Kazunari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character Death, Implied HimuIzu, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, MuraAka - Freeform, Narcotics, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Midorima, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, aokise - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: "Komodo" es la clave física capaz de desatar el caos más abrumador en la tierra, y el Agente 007 debe encargarse no solo de evitar la catástrofe mundial, sino también de utilizar su Licencia para matar, con un solo objetivo en mente: Destruir "Komodo" con tal de asegurar la supervivencia de lo que más ama.[Aomine Daiki/ Kise Ryouta]Romance, Drama, Omegaverse, Tragedia, AU 007, Espias, Muerte, Mpreg, contenido adulto, violación, Dark!Kise© Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeras notas de autor:
> 
> Este oneshot participaba en la Convocatoria Aokise.
> 
> ¡Lo se! ¡Son trece días de tardanza! Lo lamento mucho, pero la universidad no me ha permitido respirar en lo más mínimo, y mucho menos en editar. Tenía este fanfic para el 4 de marzo y apenas diez días después lo pude editar y arreglar. No es por pereza, es el físico estres de salir a las 10 pm y estar todo el día en la Universidad sin poder adelantar mis otras obras. ¡Es frustrante!
> 
> A veces me dan ganas de vender AVON y dejar la Universidad... Pero eso me da de comer.
> 
> Como ustedes se daran cuenta, el Kise de esta historia rompe bastante el paradigma de "Damisela en peligro" que muchas de mis colegas utilizan. Kise es manipulador, perverso y malo a partes iguales, y eso lo hace maravilloso ¿Por qué ponerlo como una niña llorica? Y con esa premisa, hice a mi Agente 006, un Omega superlativo y brillante, capaz de jugar dos caretas.
> 
> ¡Disfruten mi oneshot de 20 hojas!
> 
> ¡Los amo con la intensidad de mil soles!
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack recomendado por moi!
> 
> Goldeneye-Tina Turner
> 
> Tomorrow never dies- Sheryl Crow
> 
> Feeling good- Michael Bublé
> 
>  
> 
> *Todos los datos son verídicos. La estructura de aviones y demás detalles fueron investigados a profundidad. Son demasiadas referencias, así que las explique lo más que pude para mejor comprensión.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo para intentar determinar la hora del día. El sol lucía radiante, no lo suficiente para permear sus lentes oscuros, pero sí para obstaculizar sus vagos cálculos. Soltó el arnés de sus manos dejando caer los demás accesorios al asfalto gris. Chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia y antes de afinar los detalles de su traje aerodinámico, se deshizo del elegante reloj plateado que su muñeca mantenía. El marcaje de las manecillas indicaban las 2:00 am, justo la hora en que el pulso electromagnético _“Komodo”_ se ejecutó imprevistamente en Novgorod, la ciudad rural rusa ubicada a orillas del río Vóljov. Solo supo a través de las comunicaciones de _M_ que el Jefe Máximo de la Inteligencia militar, era el responsable de que uno de los tres dispositivos diseñados y monitoreados por nada más ni nada menos que las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación, fuese activado a través de su satélite. No había a nadie a quien culpar para cuando el Agente 007 al Servicio de su Majestad, reconoció el lugar y vislumbró la devastación del arma, además de las huellas borradas asertivamente por Akashi Seijorou.  

No mentía, le jodía demasiado haber llegado demasiado tarde para atrapar al Jefe flagrante, y claro, que su bonito juguete terminará liándola con el potente poder de _“Komodo”_. Para cuando guardó su sofisticado artilugio en el bolsillo del traje, se dispuso a medir la longitud de la cuerda que utilizaría y hallar entre una cantidad abrumadora de artefactos, la herramienta que sustituiría las funciones de su reloj.

Estiro sus articulaciones con premura y el crujido de los huesos en su cuello varonil, le permitieron por fin cerrar el zipper de su chaqueta y lanzar al suelo los lentes de sol, para reemplazarlos con unas gafas que le permitirían pasar sin contratiempo la caída libre que en pocos segundos sufriría.

Sonrío con ego, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el tramo del puente. Observó burlonamente la profundidad de la estructura rocosa, y la adrenalina corrió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo cuando fue testigo de que en ese instante se arrojaría al abismo tan solo con una cuerda sujeta a su cuerpo.

Peinó su cabello hacía atrás y con la impaciencia típica del Agente 007, se arrojó voraz para atrapar la velocidad y el placer de verse rozando la muerte con su aliento. Sentir el aire penetrar la barrera de su piel, y notar el saludo perezoso de las rocas al final del trayecto, ansiando recibirlo entre sus brazos para un seguro viaje al mismísimo infierno, solo lograron disparar esa vena sádica y perversa del moreno.

Y sin embargo, antes de que sus piernas se aletargasen con la caída libre y el desasosiego se arremolinará con el subconsciente, sus manos lograron desenfundar el dispositivo inteligente, activando de inmediato la suspensión de su cuerpo justo al frente de una minúscula entrada rumbo a la base secreta.

La ventanilla de ventilación en medio de ese paisaje desolador, le permitieron el ingreso furtivo hacía el principal flanco de Akashi y su Alfa, Murasakibara Atsushi, el máximo jefe de la _VVS_. Sin retirar el estorboso traje de vuelo, se encaminó gateando a través de los puentes de comunicación. No había errores esta vez, sabía muy bien que material volátil yacía en ese centro de operaciones, el _VX_ en su estado más agresivo, permanecía en las bodegas, lo que le impedía al Agente hacer uso de su Licencia para matar libremente.

Se deslizó unos metros más, y teniendo la ubicación de una puerta auxiliar a la sala de reuniones, golpeó con violencia el metal debajo de él, resquebrando las bisagras y abriéndole paso hasta piso firme. Descendió en silencio con un salto grácil que lo mantuvo en equilibrio, y antes de que su mano se dirigiese a la elegante _Jericho_ blanca de 9 mm en su cadera, escuchó el sonido de una _Bersa_ de doble y simple acción detrás de él.

El arma corta más elegante amenazándolo con morir. .

Antes de siquiera arrancarse la _Jericho_ , la boquilla de la _Bersa_ golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza y una voz sensual acalló la algarabía que su cabeza sufría.

– ¿Vienes solo, cariño?– la pregunta sinuosa recorrió toda su piel, y el inminente cosquilleo que le provocó siquiera el apelativo sugerente, solo le dio la razón a su premonición. –Agente 007, un placer encontrarlo aquí–

Su compañero bajó el arma corta, permitiéndole girar y enfrentar al rubio que yacía justo bajo su escrutinio. Con la poca iluminación que le ofrecía el salón principal, el Agente 007 logró vislumbrar como los ojos dorados le observaban lascivos, carcomiéndole con ese fuego que guardaba íntimamente, contradiciendo la dulzura de ese rostro pálido y casi angelical que guardaba.

–Agente 006. No sabía que te habían asignado para esta misión– respondió Aomine Daiki, descendiendo un decibel la voz, tiñendo sus palabras de un ronco e increpador tono, incitando en Ryouta Kise un gemidito de sorpresa.

–Estoy de apoyo apenas– el rubio pausa su explicación y con una sonrisa maliciosa, obligó a Aomine agacharse junto a él–… Parece ser que tuviste problemas en Novgorod, y _M_ me asigno aquí después de acabar la misión de _Vicenzo Prandelli_ hace 6 horas–

El agente 007 bufa inconforme, vira sus ojos y afila su mirada hacía su atractivo compañero, provocándole un mohín de diversión –Así que _M_ piensa que no soy capaz de cumplir esta misión y te envía para rescatarme…–

– _M_ cree que la situación que llevas después de 4 meses fuera de casa sin tu Omega, está interfiriendo en tu programa– el Agente 006 desliza la solapa de su chaqueta y gateando seriamente, se acerca a Aomine para ofrecerle su fino cuello – ¡Anda ya! Al menos márcame y después de toda esta mierda me das el sexo, pero no puedo continuar lidiando con tu abstinencia…–

Y antes de que continuase su discurso, Ryouta se ve interrumpido por unos hambrientos incisivos abriéndole la piel brutalmente, saciándole de una sensación de complacencia, hundiéndolo en un estado de ensoñación. El Omega cierra los ojos y disfruta como el atractivo Agente 007 le drena con anhelo, en como Aomine despliega sus feromonas con necesidad sobre él y firma su pertenencia, en como su Alfa comprende que quizá, solo quizá esa inquietud se debe a que hace mucho tiempo no le hace el amor como antaño.

–… Lo sé, le debes a tu Omega una buena dosis de sexo. No te preocupes Aomine, saldremos de esta. Eres mi damisela en peligro y yo soy tu salvador–

Daiki sonríe en medio de esa suculenta comida que lleva a cabo, continuando con la intensidad de la succión que emprende contra Kise. Se atiborra de su sangre, se alimenta como hace mucho no lo hacía y siente la cruenta energía surcar cada parte de su jodido cuerpo. Percibe la calidez del Omega traspasar las fronteras y de nuevo, es consciente que pertenece a él, a Ryouta, a su compañero enlazado.

Aomine se siente orgulloso, es inevitable la sensación de que un Agente mucho más fuerte que él, como el 006 deje de lado sus misiones y se hunda con él en ese agujero solo para complacer su capricho de Alfa. Le admira en silencio, le es imposible no amar la disciplina y ferviente dedicación que presta en las misiones, las singulares habilidades que desenfunda en cuánto yace frente al enemigo y sobre todo, esa fulgurante fuerza que posee para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Lo tenía a sus pies.

El hecho de poseer al Omega más poderoso de la principal Agencia de Espionaje de Inglaterra y quizá del mundo entero, solo lograba encandilar a Aomine de mil maneras. 

Le amaba, y ese mismo sentimiento le obligaba a superar a Ryouta y ser consciente de que él mismo necesitaba mejorar para estar a la altura de su pareja, el Agente 006.

Con ese pensamiento se separa poco a poco del rubio que solo le observa enternecedor. Antes de poder cruzar palabra, ambos escuchan un grito estremecedor desde la junta clandestina que mantienen los líderes de la principal línea de defensa rusa. A través de la rendija que da la vista a la reunión, los agentes observan como Akashi Seijorou está desatado al centro de la sala. Sus ojos heterocromos se tornan salvajes y sus  maneras están en un punto de inflexión. El comentario del Jefe directo de nuevas tecnologías rusas termina de exaltarlo por completo, y aunque Aomine y Kise no escuchan el contenido de la conversación, si notan con asombro como el cerebro del Servicio de Inteligencia Exterior con un disparo certero, le vuela los sesos a su interlocutor.

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Puedes hundirte en la mierda!–

Las exclamaciones soeces de Akashi son audibles, y aún más, cuando increpa con violencia a Himuro Tatsuya, el Comandante en mando de las Fuerzas Armadas de Rusia _–El hombre que permitió el robo de “Komodo”_ – piensa Aomine bullendo en rabia.

– ¡He hecho lo que has querido! ¡He organizado un ataque contra mis propias armadas! ¡Maldición! –

500 hombres custodiando el perímetro en Novgorod y 500 hombres asesinados a manos de sus propios compañeros de brigada, todos siguiendo órdenes, y todos siendo silenciados por el mismísimo Comandante de la Armada.

–Aomine, tengo un plan– los ojos dorados de su Omega brillaron incesantes aún en el registro de la escena que transcurría frente a ellos, la determinación de Kise lograba colarse en su propia conducta. – Necesitaremos las bombas portátiles de Sakurai–

 

 

 

– ¡Debíamos robar los tres “ _Komodos_ ”! ¡Todos nosotros debíamos tener certeza de donde se encontraban! – Akashi estaba furioso, su cabello carmesí se bambaleaba a cada paso que daba en la pequeña sala.

Murasakibara sabía muy bien de sus planes, de esa indescifrable ubicación que había elegido para reunirse y sobre todo, acerca del _VX_ almacenado en torno a la sala de juntas.  Akashi asesinaría a quien requiriera para hacerse con los “ _Komodos_ ”, incluso si eso consistía en dejar escapar el cruel veneno y no dejar ni uno vivo.

Tal vez tuviese compasión de él. _Tal vez._

–Solo sabía de la posición de Novgorod, Severnaya estaba fuera del foco– Himuro toma la palabra, excusando su ineptitud y alegando ignorancia en los otros dos puntos donde Rusia resguardaba las poderosas armas de pulso electromagnético.

“ _Komodo_ ” era una clave física en forma de iguana que necesitaba ser recluida en un programa computacional directo del satélite oficial de la nación. A partir de esa instalación, “ _Komodo_ ” expulsaba una serie de códigos encriptados que le permitían a su usuario hacer uso del pulso electromagnético desencadenado directamente del satélite. La elíptica que formaba en la pantalla de control, debía alinearse en el punto de impacto en tan solo 10 minutos, tiempo en el cual el satélite lanzaría una señal tan violenta que destrozaría la ubicación y permitiría el cese de toda actividad tecnológica… _Incluso de sofisticados equipos de seguridad bancarios._

– ¡Maldición! ¡Tú lo debías saber Furihata! ¡Eres el jodido jefe de toda esa mierda!–

Murasakibara nota el nerviosismo del joven ingeniero y sonríe con una emoción malsana en cuanto el temblor ocupa todo su cuerpo, Akashi afianza su temor, cuando patea con fuerza sobrenatural la mesa hasta dejarla desquebrajada por todo el lugar.

–Yo no sabía que habían tres “ _Komodos_ ”, mi equipo y yo solo supervisamos dos…–

Y antes de que Furihata pudiese levantar la cabeza que mantenía gacha, Akashi toma el arma de Himuro y le asesta una bala justo entre su ceño, matándole al instante. La _Sig Sauer P–226_ es testigo de cómo el cuerpo se desliza engorrosamente hasta el suelo, provocando un rastro de sangre putrefacto bajo el. La imagen hace sonreír sádicamente al joven Omega por unos segundos, los suficientes para que pueda aspirar el aire pululante de muerte en la sala, y los necesarios para empezar a maquinar de mil maneras como lanzar al infeliz al agua sin mancharse.

_– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Puedes hundirte en la mierda!–_

El Alfa del pelirrojo carraspea dolosamente para que Akashi regrese a su retahíla de insultos y maldiciones contra el Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas rusas. Himuro se prepara la afrenta violenta del Jefe de la _SVR_ , y sin embargo, antes de poder continuar con la “charla pacífica” que mantenía la primera línea ofensiva del país, el sonido de una cuenta regresiva empieza a opacar sus voces coléricas.

–Puedo deducir que son 5 bombas– el líder de la VVS, se levanta de su lugar y desenfunda su _carabina M4_ , que incluso luce demasiado pequeña en manos del imponente Alfa. El hombre de cabello violáceo, hace una señal al Omega pelirrojo, para que tome las dos idénticas _Brownings_ de 9 mm y rastreé el área.

–Mueve el culo, Tatsuya–

Es la orden escueta que provee el atractivo Omega. Himuro se impulsa de la silla automáticamente para rozar el gatillo del arma e identificar a los transgresores. Sigue con precaución los pasos amenazadores de la pareja enlazada y la carcajada de Akashi le obliga a desencajar su quijada ante la presencia del Agente 006 al servicio de su Majestad.

En cuánto parpadea, observa a Murasakibara aprehender con suma facilidad al rubio. Su cuerpo menudo y elegante termina en el suelo, bajo la voluntad del Omega. Antes de que Akashi vuelva a llamar la atención junto a su gatillo amenazador apuntando al Agente 007, este se gira para encarar con rapidez el ataque rápido del Jefe de la Servicio De Inteligencia Exterior.

No le da tiempo para nada, la bala se desvía a uno de los contenedores vacíos, Aomine con una maniobra rápida se hace del control manual de las bombas. Su cuerpo sujeto detrás de un importante armamento de sustancia tóxica, obstaculiza el accionar de sus enemigos. Sonríe con suficiencia al observar el semblante frustrado de Akashi, Daiki es consciente que lo tiene entre sus manos, y con la perspicacia enfriando la adrenalina pérfida que cosquillea en su cuerpo, avanza lento y cómodo ante la vista de la armada rusa.

Un gruñido bajo le exalta. La tensión vuelve a atosigarle.

Kise tiene la carabina de Murasakibara clavada en la frente. Yace arrodillado, con la rabia aprehendiendo su rostro, y la sangre goteando de su ceja derecha, lo suficiente para manchar su nívea mejilla.

Aomine no reacciona, se mantiene estático detrás del pequeño carro y respira agitado. Los pulmones no están recibiendo aire, el sudor se vuelve insoportable y su cuerpo reacciona ante la pérdida inminente de su Omega. La naturaleza Alfa le exige solo una cosa, correr por él.

– ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Cumple con la misión, Agente 007!– la exclamación voraz de Kise, reafirma su ansía de desarmarse y venderle el alma a Akashi a cambio de su vida, de la vida de su compañero enlazado, del mejor Agente, del hombre que ama y añora con toda su alma.

–Agente 006, revoco mi licencia para…–

– ¡Te romperé el culo si no te largas de aquí, Aomine! ¡Anda ya!– pausó su perorata solo para ser golpeado con la empuñadura del rifle ajeno – ¡Por la Reina!–

La jerarquía del mejor Agente pasma a todos los presentes, incluso a Akashi que en una micro expresión acoge la curiosidad del poder que guarda el rubio sobre el moreno. Examinando la escena frente a sus ojos, no duda que al igual que él y Murasakibara, ambos Agentes son una pareja enlazada, lo percibe en el aire.

Es indudable como las feromonas del 006 se explayan para proteger las emociones a flor de piel del 007.

Los omegas siempre llevando la batuta de las dinámicas amorosas, los omegas siempre siendo los más poderosos en estas disputas barbáricas.

Eleva la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa perversa, moja sus labios, impaciente y exigua la furia que permanece en su rostro. Atsushi comprende el mensaje, y aprieta el gatillo en una sentencia ruidosa y ruin para Aomine, que solo se descompone detrás del contenedor de veneno.

El Alfa atina a apretarse el pecho y sucumbir a la aflicción al ver el cuerpo inerte de Kise, caer bruscamente en los azulejos. El sonido del arma provoca su angustia y la oscuridad parece incoar en sus pensamientos, se ve perdido, la incertidumbre se le escapa de los labios con un lamento ahogado. Observa su _Jericho_ en las manos y en una acción atrevida, la deja en el suelo antes de huir despavorido de la sala.

Siente los pasos persiguiéndole a través de los intricados parajes del centro de operaciones, pero los gritos increpadores no logran sobresaltarlo tanto como el suceso que aún sigue vagando en su mente. La muerte de Kise.

Él debía protegerlo, él debía procurar por su bienestar.

No, no era solo su compañero de misión, era mucho más que ello, era su Omega, su pareja destinada, la persona más importante de su vida… Y así, como surgió en medio de la playa, con su dulzura y torpeza para encandilarlo, así desaparecía, etérea e impredeciblemente.

Con las balas hostigándole y el vértigo errando su raciocinio, la vorágine de su infierno lo carcomió entero, lo suficiente para enfrentar el miedo de ver el abismo tan mortal y lanzarse a la deriva.

Sin cuerdas y seguros, tan solo con el reloj maltrecho y sus ansias de acabar todo de una vez. Observó la muerte como una compañera constante y esta vez, sin temor alguno quiso aprehenderla en su cruenta soledad. Y sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el final de ese violento destino, el jodido reloj se activa en un impresionante mecanismo de paracaídas impidiéndole la culminación de sus planes.

– ¡Con una mierda! ¡Ni para morir sirvo!– gritó el Agente 007 con desdén. Pataleando en el aire, secando las lágrimas que seguían derramándose incesantes. Odiaba su debilidad, odiaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que más amaba, para dejar de ser la damisela en peligro. –Oh claro que no, cariño… Ni por Inglaterra o la Reina. Todo es por ti–

 

* * *

 

 

**4 años después.**

 

–No es que no te crea, dulzura… Es solo que todo esto es demasiado imprevisto ¿no crees? –Masculló con voz cantarina el Agente 007, sus manos morenas se deslizaban a través del elegantísimo traje que lucía para aquel día en el Cuartel de Espionaje – Y no me digas que a ti tampoco te pareció normal que _M_ hiciera ese llamado repentino–

–Tienes demasiadas ojeras, me preocupa que no duermas bien. Tu trabajo consiste en estar sano…–

–Ayúdame Sakurai, pásate por casa un rato y quizá…–

–Quizá terminé escuchando tus penas. Así es como funciona– el muchacho castaño, sonrió complicemente y con el sarcasmo destilando cada palabra, continuó – No lo sigas intentando, pierdes tu tiempo porque yo ya tengo Alfa y uno más atractivo que tú–

Aomine llevó su mano hasta el pecho dramáticamente, con la burla tanteando su expresión y un jadeo histriónico que provocó las risas incontroladas de Sakurai. Sin embargo, para cuando las bromas cesaron, solo quedó la incomodidad del momento, la de la desazón del mal herido Agente y la de una impresión de lastima por parte de su asistente.

Daiki intentó no revelar la sensación punzante que se instalaba todo el rato en el corazón, pero ¡Demonios! Como dolía su ausencia, como le corroía el hecho de que pasasen 5 años y aún su palpitar le perteneciera al Omega muerto en Rusia.

Kise y su recuerdo le mataban a cada instante y él era consciente de que no quería sanar de ello, que no ansiaba sanar de él y su amor, ese amor claudicante y enfermo.

–Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada, yo todo lo puedo ver… –abrió la puerta de la imponente sala de reuniones para darle paso a la estilizada figura de su jefe– Al fin y al cabo, para eso me pagas–

Y sin poder replicar, Aomine se vio interrumpido por la espontánea presencia de Takao. Para cuando Daiki cruza el umbral, el ingeniero de menor estatura lo aguarda con una sonrisa indescifrable llevando consigo una tabla de apuntes, que el agente apenas ojeó para notar que eran esbozos de personajes de anime.

– ¡Agente 007! ¡Un placer tenerte en la sala de operaciones más importante de Londres!– y apretando en un puño la corbata azul cobalto de Aomine, susurró muy cerca a su rostro– O quizá de Inglaterra y el mundo entero…. –

–Como sea Takao… ¿Qué es lo que tanto preocupa a _M_?– masculló molesto el moreno,  sacudiéndose al inquieto ingeniero de encima.

–A _M_ le preocupa si se ve atractivo, si tiene a mano el objeto de la suerte…. Ya sabes, es un médico loco…–

–Takao… Si debo lidiar con niñerías, me voy a casa junto a mis hijos– susurró el hombre alto de cabello verde y elegantes lentes. Su chaleco negro de un costoso traje, contrastaba con la estatura privilegiada del sofisticado médico de la Agencia – Eres un Alfa, compórtate como tal–

–Oh cariño, era solo una broma…–

–Explícale detalladamente cuál ha sido el nuevo descubrimiento en _Novocherkassk_ – interrumpió nuevamente el atractivo Omega, desabrochando su corbata grisácea.

–Ayer fue hurtado el prototipo inglés número _673489 Octopus._ El primer avión de alta gama capaz de hacer vuelos de largas distancias sin ser detectado por ningún centro de control aéreo, o incluso inteligencia nacional– Takao tecleó una complicada codificación numérica, para que a continuación frente a todos los miembros  de la Oficina de Operaciones se desplegará una serie de imágenes descriptivas del modelo – Asesinaron a los dos pilotos que harían la prueba y en medio de nuestra persecución encontramos hace 15 minutos a través de señal satelital, un avión capaz de encuadrar las características especiales de nuestro prototipo–

– _Novocherkassk,_ 007\. El lugar donde se encuentra el tercer “ _Komodo!”–_ sentenció  bruscamente _M_ , señalando con insistencia un punto ubicado a 35 km al nordeste de Rostov, Rusia. –Solo tenemos certeza que Akashi y Murasakibara no están bajo la supervisión del gobierno ruso. Desde el incidente de _Novgorod_ y _Severnaya_ , se les obligo a ambos dar informes que concluyeron con la destrucción de los dos únicos “ _Komodos_ ”…–

–Yo rendí declaratoria a INTERPOL de tres “ _Komodos_ ” y comuniqué de los nexos de ellos dos en la activación de los dispositivos– interrumpió Daiki, acercándose aún más a la portentosa pantalla y analizando cada punto y seña de las últimas revelaciones de la Agencia de Espionaje.

–… No llegaron nunca a destino– dijo _M_ , obligando a Aomine reincorporarse y por fin observarle fijo. –Tu informe nunca llegó a la INTERPOL–

–¿Qué mierda? ¡Ustedes debían velar porque eso llegara! ¡Maldición!– el violento movimiento del Agente lanzó el teclado al suelo en un ruido sordo. Estaba desatado, lo notó en cuánto sus ojos se inyectaron en la más profunda ira y empezó a golpear violentamente la frágil pantalla del complejo. –¡Yo pensé que esas escorias estaban en la cárcel! ¿Dónde está mi puto informe?–

–No lo sabemos, Daiki. Hoy nos enteramos del concepto de Rusia respecto a “ _Komodo_ ”– _M_ solo frotó su frente con nerviosismo y suspiró agitado ante los nuevos acontecimientos que su Agencia y él, enfrentaban – Es mi error, yo lo sé. No supervise correctamente la entrega de ese informe, no seguí el procedimiento regular –

–Cariño, espera…–

–¡No Takao! No disculpes algo de lo que yo solo soy culpable– masculló con impotencia el médico cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo que su pareja destinada pudiera vislumbrar la longitud de sus espesas pestañas– Nadie confía en mí para manejar esto y es factible. ¡No me puedo dar el lujo de cometer errores tan garrafales! –

–Oi _M_ , se que eres estúpido y bobalicón– interrumpió el Agente con leve ánimo–  Pero creo en ti para que me lleves hasta “ _Komodo_ ” y lo destruya. Eres mi jefe y haré por primera vez lo que tú digas– La sonrisa con la que terminó la frase de apoyo Aomine, solo pudo hacer asentir al Jefe Máximo de la Agencia de Inteligencia inglesa.

–Te prometo la venganza que tanto quieres 007… –susurró  M, antes de cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos y el juramento implícito de que “ _Komodo”_ y Kise tendrían redención.

 

 

>>Prototipo inglés número _673489 Octopus_ en órbita de la Federación de Rusia. Coordenadas enviadas al dispositivo inteligente del Agente 007, Aomine Daiki. Piloto automático activado y listo para iniciar secuencia de vuelo número 934804 de la Agencia de Espionaje Inglesa. Índices de temperatura, latitud y ubicación satelital, enviadas al dispositivo inteligente del Agente 007, Aomine Daiki. 

Información básica Prototipo inglés número 673489 _Octopus_ , _desambiguación_ **_Lockheed SR–71._** Nombre clave: **_Octopus IS–02_**

Avión de reconocimiento estratégico de largo alcance capaz de superar la velocidad de **_Mach3_** _. Tecnología furtiva_ radicada al 0%. Avión de reconocimiento tripulado más rápido y con mayor techo de vuelo del mundo. Desde una altitud de 24.000 metros puede inspeccionar más de 258.000 km², a 180 km² por segundo, de superficie terrestre.

Primera prueba sin público: noviembre 15 de 2016. _Octopus IS–02_ rompió récord de velocidad máxima absoluta de 3.529,56 km/h y récord inglés de altitud absoluta de 25.929 m. Vuelo sostenido, no vuelo entre durante subidas.

_Octopus IS–02_ es un avión diseñado para volar a más de _Mach 3_ , con una tripulación de dos en tándem, el piloto en la cabina de adelante y el Oficial de Sistemas de Reconocimiento (RSO) en cabina trasera, manejando equipos de reconocimiento y vigilancia….<<

–Takao… ¡Alto ahí!– Aomine interrumpe la descripción específica del prototipo y acaricia su barbilla pensativo –Despliega lista de pilotos con licencia y aptitudes para manejar el _Octopus IS–02_ –

>>Descargando lista de pilotos<< la voz de Kazunari retorna a la línea de Daiki, para que a continuación bajo la penetrante vista del Agente, seis fotografías de archivo se revelen una a una con el respectivo rango militar u ocupación, habilidades y nacionalidad del aviador.

Aomine sonríe nostálgico en cuánto sus ojos azules se encuentran irremediablemente con el perfil de su Omega. Toca su fotografía para replegar la escueta base de datos de él, pero sobre todo para acariciar a través de la pantalla a Kise ataviado del lindo uniforme de piloto. Por unos minutos se enfrasca en su pareja y su cabello dorado ligeramente desordenado por los cascos de vuelo, en sus orbes dorados deleitando a la lente, y en esa sonrisita traviesa y prepotente que siempre lucía.

>>Daiki… <<

–Anda Takao, lee la bitácora del Agente 006– hace una pausa porque la garganta se le cierra y la voz merma su amplitud de sonido– Es el protocolo, empieza–

>>Kise Ryouta

Mariscal del Aire, líder de _II (AC) Squadron de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica al Servicio de su Majestad la Reina_.

Agente encubierto del _Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto M16._ Nombre Clave _Agente 006._

**_Lealtad:_** Reino Unido

**_Servicio y rama:_** Royal Naval Air Service/ Royal Air Force

**_As de la Aviación:_** Derribos 63 aviones enemigos.

**_Unidades previas de pilotaje:_** 10N, 13N y 3W (RNAS) 47 y 203 (RAF)

**_Condecoraciones:_**    D.S.O.

Cruz de los Servicios Distinguidos (R. U.)

Orden de Santa Ana

Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido (R. U.)

Cruz de Guerra<<

–Detente, Takao… – el suspiro agotado dio luces al Ingeniero de la notable debilidad que significaba para el Agente 007 enfrentar las remembranzas de su antiguo amante – Murasakibara Atsushi… ¿Cuál es su lugar en el escalafón?–

>> Es el número 5 de la lista. Es apto para maniobrar un avión de estas condiciones pero no con la misma eficiencia de los tres primeros<<

–¿Me quieres decir que un aterrizaje tan limpio como el que surtió operación en _Novocherkassk,_ fue hecho por tres personas de las cuáles, dos están muertas?–

>>Philip Fowler también es una posibilidad…<<

–¡Philip Fowler tiene 60 años!– exclamó el espía, deshaciéndose de la diadema de comunicación y lanzándola al suelo alfombrado del elegante tren.

Frotó el puente de su nariz y entrecerró sus ojos, buscando la paz que hace cuatro años había perdido. En menos de pocos minutos, cumpliría las 24 horas haciendo uso de su estado activo, embarcándose a _Novocherkassk_.

El viaje apoteósico había incrementado su insomnio a puntos insostenibles, la cercanía inminente al lugar donde vio por última vez a Kise, solo permitía que los fantasmas del pasado le acarrearan un crudo desvelo durante las últimas 12 horas de misión. Excavó entre su maletín buscando algún somnífero que siquiera le concibiera conciliar el sueño siquiera por una hora, y sin embargo, antes de darse por vencido, un fortísimo sonido detuvo el tren.

–¡Takao! ¿Qué ocurre?– preguntó el Agente, tomando sus pertenencias y levantándose sigilosamente de su lugar.

>>La Fuerza Armada Rusa está haciendo una intempestiva revisión de tren. ¡Corre Agente 007!<<

Aomine agiliza el paso después del escueto comunicado y pasando a través del estrecho hall del ferroviario, logra encontrar la puerta justo en la intersección de dos vagones. Activa su GPS para encontrar que yacía aún a 5 kilómetros de la base militar rusa de _Novorcherkassk_ –¡Soluciones, Takao!–

>>¡Un excitante _Land Rover Defender_ , te espera a 30 metros del lugar. Dale las gracias a mi amado _M_ después de patear culos rusos <<

–Cambio y fuera, Kazunari… Y si ese jodido auto tiene un _Vesper_ , te juro por Dios que le besaré los pies a tu mal nacido Omega–

>>Hay un _Dom Perignon_ del 53 ¡Suerte! <<

 

 

Antes de siquiera encender el motor de ese exquisito todoterreno, cortesía de la Agencia, Aomine se atavía de un sofisticado abrigo largo, para sacar de su bolsillo interno una copa de vino.

– _M_ , eres un hijo de puta calculador… ¡Pero Dios te bendiga a ti y a tu jodido buen gusto– Y sin aguardar más, se desliza dentro del capó para obtener una botella que efectivamente contiene el _Dom Perignon_ del 53 que Takao tanto le había prometido –Por Inglaterra, por la Reina… Y por ti, Kise Ryouta. Estés donde estés, te amaré siempre–

El brindis terminó con un trago profundo y una sonrisa de satisfacción del Agente. Sin deshacerse del abrigo y con unos nuevos lentes de sol _Persol,_ condujo rumbo a la lejana base de operaciones de Rostov.

Probablemente interceptado por la Inteligencia Rusa, Aomine decidió cesar el vínculo con Takao y enfrentar a la deriva el plan malvado de Akashi y su séquito. Verificó el huso horario y creyendo que las 22 horas era un momento perfecto para fumarse un cigarrillo, tomó entre sus dedos el tabaco y encendiéndolo, lo caló acompasadamente.

La hora de llegada a la zona custodiada marcó en su _Seamaster_ las 22:58. Aparcó el vehículo fuera de la vigilancia estricta de la primera línea de la Fuerza Armada rusa y con su _Makarov_ 9/19 mm en las manos trémulas, se escabulló hasta el sector noreste de la estructura militar. Caminó un poco más para encontrar al imponente _Octopus_ en una improvisada pista de aterrizaje. Su expresión se torna en evidente sorpresa, al notar con sus propios sentidos, la soberbia estructura del avión pesado. Lo poco que sabe de aviación, le permite inferir que el pilotaje de este colosal aeroplano, solo podía estar bajo la hábil batuta de un aviador…

–…Kise– susurra de repente el Agente girándose lento y sin prisas, enfrentando la silueta que yace en suma quietud bajo la velada oscuridad.

Percibe el aroma a almizcle y su instinto discierne una deliciosa presencia vigilándole impaciente. La toxicidad de la fragancia crea un estado de certeza absoluta, Aomine está convencido que le pertenece a ese fantasmal ser en observación, y aunque sus cavilaciones mentales lleguen siempre a la misma conclusión, su corazón de Alfa se subleva de todo raciocinio para aprehender la idea macabra de que es _él_.

–Kise… – vuelve a repetir Daiki suplicante, alargando su brazo, acortando la distancia en tres convulsos pasos.

Los ojos dorados acceden a sus pretensiones, la figura estilizada se entrega a la luz del recinto y acaparando la incredulidad de Aomine, un atractivo rubio renace de la mortalidad de su naturaleza.

–Aominecchi…–

El agente 007 sonríe esclavo de sus alucinaciones, antes que un dardo tranquilizante ataque su cuello desnudo. Aomine acaricia el tronco de la aguja para desvanecerse en el pavimento gris que poco a poco comenzaba a desfilar una fina capa de nieve.

 

* * *

 

 

Escucha un gemido en su oído, uno que le desarma pavorosamente. Es consciente de todo su alrededor, incluso en las gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda morena. El aire está tibio, la calefacción está encendida y sin embargo, los escalofríos permean su piel desnuda.

Un vaivén escrutador parece sumir su parte baja en una sensación de placer permanente. Dibuja en sus labios una mueca perversa y permite aletargarse de las vibraciones de su cuerpo hipersensible. Lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y abre las piernas con hospitalidad a su amante inmediato.

Una punzada de dolor en la espina dorsal le inquieta, y la consciencia de que sus extremidades superiores yacen narcotizadas, solo le atiza a recordar porque está a la intemperie del cálido y repentino clima. No, hace poco podía sentir los primeros indicios de nevada en el flagrante temblor de su cuerpo, incluso, en su lengua pastosa y adormecida, podía sentir el sabor del exquisito vino del _Land Rover Defender_.

Un chapuceo ensordecedor le nubla la cabeza, el tacto conocido surca su vientre fuerte. Se tensa de inmediato, su cognición concibe la identificación de esas manos sugerentes toqueteándolo vorazmente, tiene el nombre en los labios, lo sabe, y sin embargo, las olas placenteras aquejándolo borran su consciencia inmediata.

No logra gemir, pero siente las uñas penetrar la barrera de la piel y hacerle sangrar, como si esa persona fuera de su alcance conociese ese decadente deseo suyo, ese que transgrede las barreras de la convencionalidad, ese que habla de placeres insólitos encontrados en medio del dolor y el goce.

El peso le hunde en la silla, alguien no tan liviano toma lugar sobre sus piernas morenas, y leyéndole la mente al lascivo prisionero, es cuando el verdugo se deshace de la venda oscura. La ceguera persiste por unos segundos, antes que los orbes azules empiecen a acostumbrarse a la implacable luz del cuarto mohoso, que fue lo que pudo deducir a través de su sentido del olfato.

Y cuando creyó que la memoria pérfida le había engañado, le vio brillante y real, letal y sinuoso frente a él. Su Omega vivo, allí, sobre su cuerpo, ansiándolo con sus ojos, desnudándolo a través de sus expresiones voluptuosas.

No puede tocarle, sus manos permanecen fuera de jurisdicción, pero cree en el instinto de su Alfa rugiendo dentro, confirmando que es su pareja destinada, que su amante no está muerto, que su compañero sigue junto a él.

–No hables Aominecchi… Aún los efectos de la droga perduran– la calidez de la voz relaja la ebullición de pensamientos que golpean al 007. Si, esa calma sucinta que rodea la habitación con solo esas palabras, solo pueden ser de Kise, su cuerpo no le engaña, es tan sincero y cruel para determinar que es el Omega.

– _Kisheee…–_ intenta concadenar algunas otras palabras, pero el adormecimiento de su boca, solo provoca un hilillo de saliva que navega hasta la barbilla perfilada del Agente.

–Shhtt… Te dije que no hablarás. Haz caso mi linda doncella– susurra Kise, deshaciéndose del nudo de la corbata y lanzando su gorra al suelo.

Sonríe perverso, es consciente del escrutinio que mantiene sobre él. Aomine, aún confuso, es sabedor de la ambición de complacerle que guardan esos ojos dorados. Le permite la insinuante labor, se delecta de la naturalidad en la que su Omega desabotona su campera militar y continua con la blusa de aviador. De reojo revisa la prodigiosa insignia sobre el hombro, una que le identifica como miembro activo de la Real Fuerza Armada y le hace temblar, _Mariscal de campo_ , el mejor al servicio de su Majestad.

Kise, sin dejar de morderse los labios e impidiéndose alejar de esos ojos azul cobalto, se desprende de cada bendita prenda, quedando a la intemperie de la gula de Aomine. Se siente satisfecho del estado precario de su compañero, y haciendo uso de su cuerpo, abusivamente, se aleja lo suficiente para dejar a disposición el _stick_ pegajoso surgiendo de su interior.

Cierra los ojos, pierde en absoluto el norte de la situación, deja de percibir la respiración agitada del Alfa y se embarca en su propio deleite. Abre las piernas eróticamente, mantiene su mano apoyada sobre la rodilla de su amante y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando la aprehensión de esa vista inclemente sobre su pálido cuerpo, encarnizándose con la pobre voluntad del moreno.

–¿ _Eresh... Reaaal_?– pregunta Aomine, con la droga surcando en su organismo, con la imagen de Kise sobre él, deteriorando aún más su estado mental.

El agente 006 no responde, él tan solo accede a las peticiones. Aprisiona la mano de su compañero, besa su palma endeble y con una necesidad insana se permite a través del tacto ajeno, acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Le observa fijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la garganta destilando pasión en cada gemido.

–Ven aquí, mano perversa…– juguetea Kise, al deslizar culposamente los dedos de Aomine sobre su miembro erecto. Le obliga a apretarse sobre el tallo caliente para a continuación gemir ahogadamente y retorcerse en un temblor general.

– El celo es demasiado frustrante sin ti, amor mío– y permite que la mano de Aomine suba y baje en su pene, sacándole un silbidito de goce absoluto – ¿Me permitirás calmar tanta ansía?–

No interviene el consentimiento del 007, para cuando dos de sus dedos se introducen de improviso en esa avariciosa hendidura. El agente es capaz de percibir las falanges ser tragadas por esa deliciosa humedad, pero las yemas permanecen insensibles ante el mundo sensorial que expone el interior vulgar de Kise.

Él no presta atención a la vigilancia que destila Aomine, está tan concentrado en su actividad, que no ve los ojos abiertos del prisionero ser acribillados con la visión decadente de sus manos dilatando el agujero henchido.

El 007 no sabe que es peor, si ver el rostro fundido en una absoluta complacencia del Omega, o notar como la punta de sus dedos adormecidos comienzan a sentir las estrechas paredes anales de Kise.

No hay necesidad de entrar a debate.

La imagen de Ryouta montando su mano en un movimiento exigente y brusco le arrebata todo la jodida consciencia.

La manera en como el muchacho rubio se balancea de adelante hacia atrás para rozar vorazmente su pene contra el suyo, que parece ya despierto por la ligera incomodidad baja que le aqueja, solo provoca que la sensualidad se cierna sobre él, sin siquiera dar pelea.

Se sumerge, su cuerpo conoce la llave correcta para desbloquear cada rincón de su amante y así se lo hace saber a su boca entumecida, que torpemente inicia la travesía a través del cuello delgado y fino del Omega. Sus labios con una horrible lentitud succionan cada rincón de piel y los dientes muerden aún sin demasiada fuerza, la intersección de esa clavícula sinuosa.

Surte efecto, la rapidez de Kise se vuelve insoportable, incluso para él que poco a poco siente por completo, la reacción natural de su pene hirviente. Cada recóndito pedazo de cuerpo está caliente y pronto, la ansiedad de follarse a su Omega, le empieza a liar la cabeza.

––Follarte… Déjame, follarte, Kise–

Su vara erguida se fricciona contra esas nalgas turgentes, humedeciendo más la piel ajena con su líquido pre seminal. Aomine no registra bien las acciones del Omega, ni siquiera, cuando de un solo balanceo, el rubio se empala hasta el fondo de su verga enorme.

–… Cariño, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba– susurra Kise babeando profusamente, agonizando ahí en silencio, sintiendo su pene punzando contra su vientre. Jadea a cada bocanada de aire que toma, se asfixia con la sensación de estar atado a él de nuevo, y se desmorona, en cuánto ve el rostro de Daiki enceguecido de placer al notar las apretadas paredes anales.

–¿Quieres que me mueva o lo haces tú, Agente 007?–

Ryouta sonríe cándidamente, mientras deja sus manos en los hombros y se aprovecha del estado semi inconsciente del Alfa para iniciar una deliciosa cadencia sobre el pene pulsante. Cae con brusquedad y la punta de sus pies en el suelo impulsa su cuerpo para retraerse y volver a dilatar aún más su entrada.

Lo succiona vehemente, exprimiéndole toda la leche, como si su interior ansiará ordeñarle entero, y Aomine restringe las caderas del Omega, intentando evitar su inminente orgasmo, suplicando con sus manos rígidas que se detuviese porque el dolor se tornaba candente y no soportaría más. Aún no era suficiente, Daiki lo supo cuando un beso violento le roba los labios. La lengua intrépida rapta la suya, y su boca se invade de la esencia dulzona y excitante del Omega, los dientes se aferran al labio inferior y lo jala con dureza, constriñéndolo a jadear roncamente, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente, en cuánto nota la sangre descender por su barbilla.

–¿Qué seriamos tu y yo sin algo de dolor?– pregunta Kise burlón, embistiéndose con más crudeza, provocando que su redondo culo rebote sin control.

Cierne sus uñas cortas sobre la espalda ajena y se envuelve en ese cuerpo moreno. Sus piernas aprietan la cintura estrecha que permanece aún atada a la silla y las voluptuosas caderas se mueven en círculo, logrando que la punta de la polla hirviente tocase su próstata.

–Embarázame Daiki… Quiero tener tus hijos– El 006 roza su vientre y le observa desaforado, inquieto, con la decadencia nublando sus ojos dorados y despidiéndolo del raciocinio común.

Ya no comprende, Kise está al borde del clímax y solo se detiene para ver al Agente 007 desatarse frente a él con un suspiro angustioso y la mirada cristalizada, inundándolo de su simiente, fecundándolo ferozmente con su nudo y permitiéndole desencadenar su propia culminación.

Lloriquea por toda esa corriente de deleite ahogándolo, y sin querer regresar a la realidad solo logra acurrucarse sobre el cuerpo aún trémulo del Alfa. El nudo se inflama y su canal anal se resiente, cree convulsionar de dolor, y sin embargo, el calor que emana el Alfa, apacigua la sensación de incomodidad.

–Me mentiste Kise. No sabes cuánto he sufrido al creerte muerto– El agente susurra con los cinco sentidos restaurados y la consciencia intacta. Su voz es fría y se torna dolorosa para el rubio que solo se apresura a aprehenderlo con más fuerza.

–¿Me perdonarás? Aún cuando no lo merezca… ¿Lo harás?–

–No, tú eras mi Omega y me abandonaste– masculla con evidente molestia el Alfa, con la indignación permeando su rostro herido.

Kise solo quiere abrazarlo más, y sin embargo, su misión se lo impide…

Otro día podrá amar a su Agente 007 como tanto anhela.

–Lo siento tanto cariño… Y siento aún más lo que haré ahora...–

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

– _Komodo está en funcionamiento. Diez minutos para estabilizar blanco. Cuenta regresiva activa. Objetivo principal: Londres._ –

Aomine se despabila perezosamente, abre los ojos deshaciéndose aún de la ensoñación. Maldice de nuevo, porque esta vez su cabeza está lo suficientemente lúcida para revelarle que fue víctima de Kise, _una vez más_.

– _Moo_... Aka–chin, tú me prometiste que este celo no lo pasaríamos separados ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?–

La voz infantil terminó de despertarle del letargo, sus ojos se trasladaron a la figura alta y robusta que permanecía apretada al cuerpo menudo y delgado del Jefe de la _SVR._ Aomine notó como _Komodo_ ya estaba en posición y el reloj marcaba menos de 9 minutos para que el Satélite detonara todo su poder.

– _Mariscal_ el avión está listo. Confío en usted para llevarnos a feliz término– esta vez habló la voz baja y elegante del pequeño pelirrojo. _El hombre más importante de Rusia después del Presidente._

–A sus órdenes, Director…–

La figura del Piloto inglés entrando en su órbita de visión, extinguió su aliento, haciéndolo casi, casi llorar de pura impotencia. Solo atinó a refunfuñar en un mutismo absoluto, observando cómo su Omega, la persona a la que más amaba– y aún seguía amando– le había traicionado.

Lo supo desde ese momento en que Kise le pedía disculpas y evadía la pregunta de su ausencia. Lo supo desde que sus ojos dorados temblaban de terror y angustia. Lo supo desde que se dio cuenta que el rubio ya no le pertenecía jamás.

Había muerto, figurativamente lo había hecho.

Desconociendo al Omega que aún velaba su corazón, rememorando las noches repletas de la más absoluta soledad, aguardando aún por alguna señal de vida que le permitiera inferir que su compañero estaba vivo con él…

Cruzó su mirada lastimera con el gesto prepotente del Agente 006.

–Los espero en la pista de abordaje, camaradas–

El dorado de esos orbes vivaces no se desprendía del triste azul cobalto del Alfa; ni siquiera cuando pronunció esas palabras y espero la aprobación de los Jefes Militares, el Omega despejó la vista de su amante. Eran ellos dos en medio de una guerra de deseos y zozobras, era el Agente 006 y 007 debatiéndose entre el deber ser y el querer ser, eran los compañeros destinados, delatados por sus más recónditos temores.

_“Búscame”_

 

 

_“Búscame”_

La elegante _Bersa_ índigo de Kise fue la que concadenó todos los eventos posteriores a su huída. Más obra del hombre que del destino, Aomine logró hacerse con el arma corta de su Omega. Sus rápidos movimientos le permitieron el alcance del belicoso instrumento para increpar cruelmente a los dos amantes.

–¡Desactiva _Komodo_! ¡Ahora!– gritó fuerte el Agente 007, manteniendo firme el arma en sus manos, jugueteando mortalmente con el gatillo. Estaba lúcido, lo suficiente para notar como el Alfa protector asentó lugar frente al pelirrojo.

–Asesínalo si tienes tantas agallas, Aomine Daiki– susurró tranquilo el Omega, con un gesto burlón en su rostro y sus ojos heterocromos brillando depredadores.

El 007 quizá habría caído en su treta, de no ser por la inmediata reacción del Jefe de la _SVR_ abrazando el torso ancho de Murasakibara. Sus pequeñas manos deslizándose para aprehender a su amante, el semblante austero de Akashi, la complicidad entre ambos Altos mandos, la necesidad de mantener al otro a salvo… todo desencadenando la decisión de zafar el seguro del arma y disparar a quemarropa.

El sonido del arma desenfundando sus municiones fue lo único que escucho Aomine, antes de ver la sombra de un cuerpo desfallecer en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de verificar la identidad del muerto, tan solo se encaminó a buscar el área de los aviones. Apenas con su traje semi deshecho y el abrigo abandonado, emprendió viaje entre los estrechos pasillos de la base de _Novocherkassk._ Perdido, con el revólver en las manos y la tensión acumulándose, solo trotaba sin rumbo, con la esperanza de encontrar a su Omega, con el anhelo de _buscarle_ …

 

– _Confía en mí… Búscame–_

_Las palabras en el oído, el miedo aferrándose a esa voz ronca. El 006 inyectándole un dardo con menor cantidad de narcótico, Kise besándole castamente en los labios, dejando un mensaje críptico que Aomine en medio de su descenso a la inconsciencia comprendió a la perfección._

_“No dudes. Búscame”_

_–Kise… Moriré–_

_–No lo permitiré… Descansa–_

_El sueño profundo y la algarabía de sus pensamientos apagándose paulatinamente. El oscuro pasaje de su infierno haciéndose presente, carcomiéndole en medio de la incertidumbre, Ryouta y su nombre escabulléndose entre sus más primitivos demonios._

_Kise, Kise…._

–… Agente 006– sentenció con la respiración agitada antes de desenfundar su cañón y apuntar a la cabeza del rubio Omega.

Le vio girar en su eje, asombrándose ante el poder exudando en su elegante uniforme de piloto y la ironía dibujando su sonrisa perversa. Las gafas de sol le impedían ver los ojos gatunos del Agente, pero Aomine deducía fácilmente una obstinación insana velando el iris brillante.

–Me buscaste… Aún cuándo no debías, lo hiciste– susurró Kise, extrayendo en una maniobra rápida la _Jericho_ de color marfil y apretarla entre sus dedos pálidos, dirigiendo el blanco justo al entrecejo del moreno.

–Soy demasiado idiota para atender mi instinto de supervivencia–

– ¿Huh? Eso no debes decírmelo, yo siempre lo he sabido. Esa ida de querer sacrificarte por el mundo entero sin premios o sin recompensa alguna, es tan _Agente 007_. – señaló el rubio acercándose pausadamente al lugar donde yacía Aomine en absoluta quietud –  No permaneceremos en los anales de la historia, seremos polvo como todos los que asesinamos y salvamos a partes iguales.

Renunciamos a tantas cosas por pocos que ya he perdido la fe. La humanidad se fragmenta ante nuestros ojos sin salvación, y aún esta Agencia pretende reformar la conducta malvada de ellos… y nuestra. –

–¿Es eso? ¿Has dejado de creer en el trabajo de _súper héroe moderno_?–

–No _Aominecchi_ … Me he entregado a los deseos egoístas, he corrompido mis propias normas morales, y eso me gusta demasiado para dejarlo– El Agente 006, tiembla imperceptiblemente, antes de deshacerse de sus costosas gafas y lanzarlas al suelo de la azotea – Hay un sacrificio como todo lo que hacemos los humanos, y sin embargo, este es producto de mi más profunda convicción, este es consentido bajo las ambiciones de este mortal traidor–

Kise baja el arma y se permite perder la ventaja con Aomine en la contienda hostil. Saca un cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo enciende como si el tiempo corriera a su favor, como si confiara en la paciencia del confundido Alfa.

–¿Qué pretendes decirme?–

–Es demasiado malo que ustedes los hombres sin nombre o nacionalidad, amen y cumplan sus más furtivos deseos–

Murasakibara entraba a escena, con una de las minúsculas _Brownings_ de su compañero destinado. Su voz relucía fuerza y sed de venganza, cada palabra teñida de despotismo y cruda violencia.

–¡No le entregues _Komodo_! – exclama con angustia el Agente, girándose para enfrentar al Alfa e intentar desarmarle. El dorso de su mano golpea el armazón, a la par que su muñeca es sujetada bruscamente por los dedos largos de Murasakibara. La agilidad compitiendo contra la fuerza bruta, la necesidad de defender lo que se quiere contendiendo con la sensación de haberlo perdido todo…

Dos Alfas que veían la inminente desaparición de sus Omegas, batallaban por causas ajenas a las suyas.

–Kise… ¡Por lo que más quieras, ayúdame!– suplica Aomine, perdiendo la afrenta, sintiendo como el punto de mira se apoyaba en su vientre y le impedía pensar con claridad. –Al menos salva a Londres y la Agencia, por la Reina, por Inglaterra…–

–… Por ti, _Aominecchi_ –

Daiki inmediatamente despega los ojos de la enorme figura de Murasakibara para ceder toda su atención a su Omega asustadizo. Sus orbes se abren estrepitosamente al detallar por primera vez, que el cañón que apunta justo en la sien de Kise, es su _Jericho_ , la que abandonó en _Novgorod_ , la que dejó con Kise y su cuerpo…

Kise…

–Acaba con su sufrimiento. ¡Asesínalo Agente 007!– exige contundente el Jefe de las milicias aéreas, deshaciéndose del agarre de Daiki, dejándole en paz. Aumenta la distancia entre ambos y con una risa que torna el ambiente más discrepante, susurra a la vista de un Kise expectante –“ _Komodo_ ” siempre fue tu Omega, Agente 007. “ _Komodo_ ” efectivamente es una clave física, pero activada solamente con los códigos de unos Altos mandos militares en el mundo, el Agente 006 y Akashi eran dos de ese selecto grupo. Los 10 minutos de cuenta regresiva para la sincronización del satélite, también lo son para la activación de una bomba que yace intrínseca al corazón del Directivo.

¿Crees que los Gobiernos permitirían el acceso a una de las armas más poderosas del mundo con tanta facilidad? No, el sacrificio de sus vidas implicaba la entrega del canon más sagrado de la milicia: _Tu nación por encima de cualquiera.–_

–Había tomado la decisión de renunciar a la Agencia y al favor gubernamental hace bastante tiempo. Estaba exhausto, demasiado agotado de continuar con la doble vida, con el juego del espía, con la incertidumbre de regresar a salvo en medio de estas misiones sin sentido. Ver al Jefe naval, Kagami Taiga morir aquella noche en _Severnaya_ supervisado por su propio Omega fue la determinación que necesitaba para huir despavorido de todo esto. El terror reflejado en sus ojos y en los de su pareja, aún lo tengo intacto en mi cabeza, acojonándome cada bendita noche de existencia, haciéndome más vulnerable y consciente de todo lo que soy para este mundo, de lo que mi hija y yo somos para este mundo.

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que el médico me informara de mi estado de gravidez para que el incidente en Novgorod ocurriese y el Omega de Himuro Tatsuya, fuese sacrificado por una maniobra sucia de Rusia. ¡Era la guerra!–

–Akashi contactó con el Mariscal horas después de la flagrante operación. Sabíamos de los planes de Rusia; la activación de sus propios “ _Komodos_ ” era tan solo el ataque sistemático de las operaciones financieras y bursátiles de Estados Unidos. En el intervalo del ataque, el PIB bruto norteamericano, estaría en los bancos nuestros, sin siquiera parpadear. Mi Omega debía morir en _Volgogrado_ para que la operación surtiera éxito, pero antes de él, el Agente 006 debía activar la tercera serie de códigos aquí en _Novocherkassk._

–Durante estos cuatro años solo me escondí de la órbita pública, preparé todo lo necesario para mi hija y esperé hasta hoy para que Akashi y Atsushi iniciarán mi secuencia y se activara “ _Komodo_ ”. El Jefe de la SVR moriría por su propia mano, él se ajuiciaría minutos después para que la operación fuese un rotundo fracaso–

–Akashi ha muerto, no tienes deudas ni conmigo ni con nadie Kise Ryouta. –Se detuvo el Alfa para observar al Omega, para rendirse ante el dolor que ahora le aquejaba desde la ausencia de Seijuro– Sin el cuarto “ _Komodo_ ” no hay nada de que temer. Misión completada–

–Atsushi…– tartamudea el Agente 006, sorprendido ante la sentencia misericordiosa del hombre más importante de la Fuerza Aérea rusa.

–No permitas que el destino de tu Omega quede en manos de otros. ¡Dispárale! ¡Asesínalo!– exclamó Murasakibara, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran desconsoladamente sobre su rostro, desarmándose en su totalidad, caminando rumbo a la puerta auxiliar de la pista de aterrizaje improvisada.

–No puedo hacerlo… Eres mi Omega. Mi deber es mantenerme a tu lado, procurar por nuestro bienestar– se deshizo del arma de Kise y levantó las manos al aire, observándole en silencio, con las preguntas muriendo en su garganta.

– Les pedí mis últimos minutos frente a ti, controvirtiendo esto, demostrándote que soy inocente y los malvados en realidad no somos nosotros. Y si mi pecho no estalla en menos de los tres minutos que tenemos de tiempo, solo quiero que mi muerte sea producto de mi Alfa. Cumple con tu misión, destruye “ _Komodo_ ”–

–No. No me pidas un acto tan miserable como ese. No a mí–

Kise asintió comprensivo, elevó la _Jericho_ marfil hasta la sien, escuchando como el segundero indicaba que en menos de un minuto “ _Komodo_ ” se activaría y su corazón explotaría.

– _Búscame_ Aomine, ámala y protégela por mí. – desenfundo el seguro del arma y cerró los ojos– Por Inglaterra, por la Reina… Y por ti, Aomine Daiki–

El sonido del gatillo precedió un disparo ensordecedor para el Agente 007. El Alfa atinó a cubrir sus oídos y caer al suelo de rodillas, suplicando que la pesadilla cesara, que el sufrimiento se calmara.

El llanto acompañó la señal de que “ _Komodo_ ” yacía desactivada y los códigos no se descargaron con éxito.

–Agente 006…–

 

* * *

 

 

“Komodo”

Ajusta su corbata y prepara las solapas con auténtica dedicación. Su cabello azul cobalto yacía peinado hacía un lado y su dedo anular izquierdo luciendo el anillo de matrimonio, acompañaba sigilosamente cada acción. Se preparaba para la misión más importante de su vida y debía enfrentarla con el mejor de sus ajuares.

– ¿Preparado?–

–Luzco demasiado mal–

–Tú siempre luces así, idiota–

 – _M_ tiene razón… Has perdido el toque–

–Kazunari das vergüenza. Eso de intentar persuadir a tu Omega para que te de sexo, yendo contra tus amigos, es de perdedores–

– ¡Oye tú...!–

– ¿Papá?–

Una pequeña niña de cinco años se entromete en la escena. Sus ojos azules detienen la respiración del moreno elegante, y la sonrisa dulce que le enseña solo a él, le obliga a desarmarse, dejar la hostilidad y arrodillarse ante la infinita ternura que emana esa muñeca.

–Has venido a mi Recital de violín…– susurra la niña, con el brillo de la emoción atiborrando su semblante, con la felicidad instantánea agazapándola toda en cuanto ve los brazos de papá, a su entera disposición.

Empieza a correr, permitiendo que su corto cabello rubio trote a la par. El violín lo mantiene en la mano como su amuleto, antes de que suelte una risita traviesa y sea atrapada por el pecho cálido y grande de su padre.

Aomine le alza con destreza, besa su moflete pálido y acaricia la adorable nariz. La admira con absoluto amor, y se envuelve en todos los maravillosos recuerdos que evoca ella y su inquisidor ceño,  sus dulces gestos y la honestidad de ese cariño fraternal que emana cada vez que le ve llegar.

–Jamás me perdería a una artista tan talentosa–

La recompensa del halago es una sonrisa mucho más hermosa, y que solo él logra provocar. La niña le abraza fuerte y se aferra su más grande héroe, sintiendo el amor más puro de mami pasar por papá y permear hasta su pequeño cuerpo.

–Gracias mami por el mejor papá del mundo–

 

 


End file.
